


Walt Disney Academy

by Helthehatter



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Highschool AU, Multi, Walt Disney - Freeform, crossovers, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter
Summary: A place-an island-covered in towns and cities and parks and forests and lakes and even more things I can’t even imagine it. And in the heart of this island there’s a building-a school-an academy, large, massive, grand, reaching to the sky it could put Hogwarts to shame.But it’s the students who are the true wonder: Magic users, princesses, street rats, elite aristocrats, animals.Now imagine a girl with long flowing yellow locks excited to be there even though she had to beg her overbearing  mother to let her go.Imagine a small town girl who got there with nothing but hard work and can’t stand the obnoxious rich pretty boys who don’t even appreciate that their there.Imagine a girl who spends more time at the sea than in school.Imagine the other small town girl who got there on a scholarship and hears of the ‘beast’ hiding in the dungeons of the school.Imagine the anthropomorphic animals excited to join the humans with magic in their blood and crowns on their heads but are still looked down upon, especially when you’re a bunny wanting to be more than the world says you can be.Imagine the possibilities, the love stories, the adventures…





	1. Prologue

"This world is full of possibilities."

The sun glowed on the ocean that surrounded the island, the speaker standing in the tallest tower of the largest building. Below towns and forests covered the island, offering hikes and shopping and bonding for the island's newest residents-residents that were arriving by boat.

The speaker turned his head to the other person of the room, his smile practically lighting up the dim room: "That is, the people in this world are full of possibilities." He looked back  out of the window, resting his cheek on his gloved hand. "Princes and princesses, magic-users, animals. All unique and interesting and ready to change the world-my new students."

Behind him the other person rolled her eyes, the wrinkles on her face stretching with the movement. As the headmistress of the prestigious school she already had years and years of dealing with entitled royal brats and filthy talking animals and she wasn't looking forward to more. But she couldn't say it to the rich smiling idiot before her-him being the owner _and_ her boss.

Then again...maybe this year could be different, a change in job. Maybe she _could_ one day tell him she was sick to death of Walt Disney Academy.

.

She sat at the bow, leaning out as far as she could without falling into the sea below. Her long golden hair flew out and kept the rest of the passengers at a distance. But at the moment she could care less, right now her green eyes were glued on the island in the distance. It looked so _large_ and _open_ and even from far away she could make out the Academy: her new home.

It was worth the years of begging her mother to let her go (though Gothel would be arriving in a few days to be a professor at the Academy). But it didn't matter! She was out of that tower! Ready to join classes and make friends and have fun! She was ready for her life to begin!

.

The Walt Disney Academy was the only school that was co-ed species wise. That was why one of the many boats carrying students was full of anthropomorphic animals, a majority from Zootopia, a city humans would call basic but actually more evolved than many human kingdoms. On the boat, stuffed between a rhino and and a giraffe was a bright-eyed bunny who happily accepted the Animalia Scholarship. Walt Disney was a merging of worlds, it had experience and knowledge jump ripe for the taking. She would prove to any and all she wasn't some dumb country bunny.  

.

Not all the humans attending the Academy were of royal birth. Some arrived out of dedication and passion. Two girls who had never seen each other sat together as if old friends, taking comfort that someone else was wearing clothes lacking of fine silks. One girl had worked night and day to earn the money such a high-class school required. The other girl got here on sheer brain power alone.

And despite the fact they exchanged not a word a sense of companionship was forming, a fellowship to stand before the people that looked down on them.

.

On the same boat was a girl who looked longingly at the water, she would rather dive down far below than go to the school her father insisted would be good for her. Little did she know that under the waves there was a world looking back.

.

The Academy made a point of bringing in the minority, a part of that plan was a scholarship dubbed the Charity Scholarship. When unadopted and poor orphans reached a certain age they had the opportunity to attend.

They mainly did for the luxuries and this year's crop was no exception. Though a certain street rat had to admit...rubbing elbows with royalty sounded like it would at least be interesting.

.

Two young men were already pouring over the text books that had been mailed to all the future students. The bespectacled boy was here cause his grandfather paid good money before disappearing on another crazy adventure. The other kid was much younger and while his academic skills were beyond impressive the reason he was allowed at the Academy was because his brother was a favored teacher. But he would still take this advantage and become valedictorian.

.

And while one girl dreamed of the ocean, there was one boy who dreamed of the stars. But he was here cause his mother had paid good money to attend the Academy so he would. But he planned on being gone as soon as he got a diploma in his hands.

.

The owner of Walt Disney Academy winked at his headmistress. "I think this year is going to be interesting." He said that every time. And every time he was right.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Having been stuck in a lonely tower all her life Rapunzel never had to worry about her hair being in the way. But now-now it would need some serious shampoo work if all the people stepping on it were anything to go by.

Holding as much as she could in her arms she tried to stay at the back of the crowd as the thousands of students headed to the sign in. A few fellow students cast her sympathetic looks but no one could stop and help her, being forced upstream with the crowd. But eventually they made it to the sign in area where Rapunzel would be assigned to her room.

In front of her was a girl with silver blond hair pulled into a plain bun, her blue and black dress looked like something royalty would wear. “Hi,” Rapunzel smiled, wondering if this could be her first friend.

The girl looked over her shoulder to reveal a pair of blue eyes she nodded mutely before quickly turning away.

“I’m Rapunzel,” she continued, “What’s your name?”

When she didn’t reply Rapunzel deemed her shy and tried to think of something to help her open us. “Are you excited to start school? What kind of classes are you taking? I signed up for the Arts and Crafts, I’m kinda an artist where I come from, but I want to learn more! Maybe you’d like to join, it’s be fun, we could-”

“Rapunzel.”

The sound of her name startled her and she whirled around to see a buff man with blond hair looked down at her. He arched a brow, “I don’t think she wants to talk.”

Rapunzel shrunk under his gaze, “Oh.” She waved weakly at him, spools of hair falling to the floor.

“Hmm,” he hummed before looking over her head-Rapunzel took the hint.

“North Wing?” the man behind the table squinted at Rapunzel’s file. He looked up at her, “You were assigned to the anthro wing?”

Rapunzel nodded, she knew Gothel had set it like that thinking it would dissuade her from attending the Academy. But joke’s on her rooming with talking animals sounded awesome to Rapunzel!

The man finally shrugged and handed Rapunzel the key to her dorm room- Room 5055. The golden girl bunched her hair up in her arms once again and scurried toward the North Wing.

After getting lost a few times (a handsome man wearing a hat that had an N logo showed her the right way) she finally found North Wing and was instantly surrounded by animals. Feeling shy Rapunzel walked down the hall, trying to spot her door number. As she walked she noticed how the animals were giving her odd looks, Rapunzel being the only human in the wing.

Finally she found her dorm to see it was already unlocked, stepping inside she saw a rabbit standing on a chair and hanging up a poster on the wall.

“Hi!” Rapunzel rushed the word out, somehow making it sound garbled.

The rabbit started and nearly fell off the chair, she looked over her shoulder, ears shooting up when she spotted the girl. Violet eyes trailed over Rapunzel long locks before returning to her face, “You startled me!”

Rapunzel cringed, “Sorry.”

The rabbit jumped off the chair to walk to the girl, “Can I help you?”

“Oh, um-” Rapunzel showed her the key. “I think we’re roommates.”

The bunny blinked in surprise, her head tilting to the side and her ears falling over her shoulder. Rapunzel suspected she should be surprised by the intelligence she saw in the animal’s eyes but honestly she had never been anywhere near animals-pets strictly forbidden in the tower. “But you’re a human,” the rabbit pointed out. “I thought the North Wing was only for animals.”

Rapunzel shrugged, trying for humor to ease the tension, “My mother thought rooming with animals would make me want to quit school.” She giggled awkwardly, “Shows what she knows, I think it’s neat.”

To the girl’s relief the bunny let out a soft laugh, her arms crossed but her face open, “I think I can relate to that, my parents were hardly ecstatic about mine moving here.”

She stretched her paw out and Rapunzel quickly shook it, perhaps with more enthusiasm than necessary. “I’m Rapunzel.”

“My name’s Judy Hopps.”

When their hands pulled apart a slightly awkward silence fell over the new roommates. Judy finally clearing her throat and loosely indicated to the piles of blond locks at Rapunzel’s feet, “That’s a lot of hair.”

Rapunzel’s second giggle was no less awkward this time around, “Yeah…my mother never wanted me to cut it.” She didn’t think it was smart to tell the rabbit exactly how special her hair was, at least not right now.

Judy’s paws reached out as if to touch her hair but then pulled her small paws to her chest, looking embarrassed and apologetic. But Rapunzel smiled sweetly, “Go ahead.”

The bunny smiled and accepted the invitation, running her fingers through Rapunzel’s hair, her enchanted expression making Rapunzel’s smile widen. “Sorry,” Judy shrugged up at her, “I’ve never really been around humans so things like head hair…it’s different.”

“And I’ve never been around talking animals,” Rapunzel added.

Feeling more comfortable around each other Judy led Rapunzel the small distance to the girl’s new bed. It was smaller than her bed at home (“Some of these rooms are meant for small animals like me.”) but she didn’t care, Rapunzel threw herself onto the bed, laughing in joy.

“This is going to be great!” she smiled at Judy who watched her with bemused amusement. “I’ve always wanted to go to school. I was home schooled,” she added quickly.

Judy returned her smile, “I’ve only ever been to a small bunny school. I’m glad I getting to go to a place full of not only animals but humans.” She jumped onto the bed to sit by Rapunzel’s side, the blond offering the rabbit a thick strand of hair to play with. “Got any career to pursue?”

Rapunzel shrugged, she had never really thought about it because talk of the future always upset her Mother. “Not really, I mean…I’m good at painting. Maybe I could become a professional painter.” She placed her hands under her head, “What about you, Judy?”

She lifted her pink nose in pride, currently wearing Rapunzel’s hair like a scarf, “I’m going to be a police officer.”

“Really?” Rapunzel cocked her head to the side. “Why?”

Judy jumped to her feet, her violet eyes glowing with excitement, “Cause I want to make the world a better place! And there aren’t any bunny cops so I have to be the first! And originally I was just going to join the force in ZPD but…seeing all these different people from different places...maybe I could be something bigger?"

Rapunzel sat up, hugging her knees to her legs, "I don't see why not."

Judy looked at Rapunzel with an expression that said she usually didn't get such instant and genuine encouragement, "Thank you."

"No problem. So...what do talking animals do for fun?"

Judy jumped off the bed and scurried to one of her duffel bags, still wearing Rapunzel's hair as a scarf. "We listen to Gazelle!"


	3. Chapter 3

Moana wasn't a princess; she was a chief's daughter. But that was close enough to put her in the East Wing, the wing of royalty and the rich (she wouldn't call her family that rich either but someone she made the cut). Bag slung over her shoulder and card key in hand she looked for room 2856. As she walked she passed by other people, future rulers of their countries and honestly…Moana felt bad for their citizens.

For example, there were two young men leaning against the wall, their outfits showing they came from very different cultures. One was a scrawny boy with chin-length dark hair and cartoonish features; the other young man was undeniably handsome, with darker skin and black hair that curled perfectly and hazel eyes. But by his incredibly smug smile she decided the one thing he didn't need was someone complimenting his looks. She only heard them for a moment as she walked by but it was long enough to hear them explain the _utter importance_ of hair. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and picked up her pace.

Right before she reached her destination she nearly jumped out of her skin when a furious screech came from her left.

" _Cinderella_!"

Moana whipped her head around to see, a few doors ahead, too well dressed girls with snobbish faces glaring at a very pretty blond girl who was kneeling on the ground, rummaging through one of many bags that surrounded the girls.

"How could you _lose_ our _key_?!" the spiteful redhead growled, actually stomping her foot in the process.

The blonde didn't even flinch, "I haven't lost it, it's in this bag." Her voice was so patient and Moana watched almost transfixed. "Ah-ha!" she pulled out a key card and offered it to the girl with the beak-like nose, she snatched it and opened the dorm door, both she and the other girl stomping inside, leaving the other to take all the bags inside.

Moana swallowed and walked over, kneeling before the blond girl, "Excuse me?"

She looked up, slightly surprised by Moana's appearance. "Oh, hello?"

"Do you need help?" Moana indicated to the luggage around her.

"Oh, you don't have to."

Moana smiled, "It's no problem."

The other girl smiled and Moana couldn't help feeling slightly flustered. "That's so kind, thank you, my name is Cinderella."

"Moana."

The two girls shook hands before each grabbing a bag and stepping into the room. It was a large dorm room, with a living area and three doors; two were open, revealing bathrooms, the other door shut. But from beyond the closed door Moana could make out the other two girls' voices. It sounded like they were arguing over sink space.

Moana turned to Cinderella, "There are only two bedrooms?"

She nodded, "I'm mainly here to help Anastasia and Drizella."

Moana's brow furrowed, assuming Anastasia and Drizella are the two awful girls, "Help them with what? School work?"  
Cinderella shook her head and offered an apologetic smile, "No, here to help them with cleaning, dressing, getting them breakfast, things like that."

Moana balked, "Why can't they do it themselves?"

The other girl just shook her head, "I was only able to come if I was a student, so at least I can take classes while I'm here."

Moana wanted to say more but at that point all the bags had been placed in the dorm room, the two girls walking out into the hallway again when suddenly a brand new red head stood right before them, Moana yelped and nearly fell back, Cinderella catching her just in time.

"Don't scare me like that!" she hissed through her teeth, more startled than angry, after standing up the red-head pointed to a door a few feet away, on the door where the words 2856, she then held up a key card with the same number.

"Are you looking for your roommate?" Cinderella asked.

Moana held up her own key, "It's me."

The red head grinned and Moana got a better look at her, fiery red hair falling past her shoulders and incredibly silky, her large eyes a blue that was similar to the sea. Moana held her hand up, "My name is Moana. Who are you?"

The girl happily shook her hand with both her own but didn't speak, instead pulling out a seashell of all things from her pocket, offering it to Moana. A name was carved on the pink shell: Ariel.

"Ariel?" both girls echoed and the red-head nodded.

Moana returned the shell and smiled, deciding the other girl couldn't talk. "It's nice to meet you, Ariel. Hope you won't mind me as a roommate."

Ariel's smile only widened and she grabbed Moana's hand again, leading her to their dorm room. Moana let herself be dragged along but looked over her shoulder at Cinderella, reluctant to leave the poor girl alone. But Cinderella only smiled and waved goodbye, not showing any sign of sadness.

.

Their dorm was similar to Cinderella's, Ariel's room already full of things she must have brought home. It was an odd collection Moana silently decided as she was given a tour of the room. Ariel had a shelf of incredibly old books, a case of fancy silverware, even an old grandfather clock that didn't work. And it only got weirder when Moana and Ariel headed to her own room, the red head having grabbed a fork and using it as a hair brush.

"Does that…uh, does that work?" Moana awkwardly asked as she placed her bag on her bed, the rest of her luggage would be delivered later, like all of the other students'.

Ariel's fork stopped midway through her hair and nodding enthusiastically and Moana couldn't help but smile softly, this girl was…odd, but her enthusiasm put her in a good mood and Moana wondered if that was her specialty.

"So…" Moana began, "Um, what kind of classes are you taking?"

Ariel dropped the fork on the bed and scurried out of the room, nearly falling down in her rush to leave the room. Moana blinked, wondering if she should follow. Then decided she would unpack first and only go if she heard a loud crash or exploding.

Fortunately she finished her unpacking in silence just before Ariel ran back in, hair a bit of a mess and clothes rumpled. Moana thought about asking what had happened but then remembered the mess that was the red-head's room and didn't ask any questions. Ariel held up a sheet of paper that Moana recognized as a schedule, all students got one along with their keys. Moana read over the list and recognized one class she too had, "Marine biology?" Science was a vast subject at Walt Disney Academy and marine biology was just one of its classes.

Moana smiled up at Ariel, "I have that class!"

But to her surprise Ariel's lip wrinkled in distaste. "Do-do you not like that kind of stuff?"

Ariel did a so-so motion and Moana felt a twinge of disappointment. She quickly pushed it back; they could still be friends with different interests. "Well, what are you into?"

Ariel ran off again and this time Moana followed her, standing in Ariel's doorway while the red-head hunted for something under her bed. Finally she stood back up with a large black disk in her hands, she ran over to a disc recorder and placed the disk on it. She turned it on and then music filled the room.

"Oh," Moana smiled as an invisible opera filled the room. "Neat."


	4. Chapter 4

Tiana had been set up in the South Wing, the wing students went when they weren't royal or an animal. Honestly Tiana had too much to be worried about to be in awe that her science lab partner could be a prince. Or her gym partner a walking, talking lion. No, she had to work, saving money, to get enrolled into Walt Disney Academy.

She had received her textbooks a few days before the boat arrived to take her to the academy's island. She had found a corner seat on the boat and tucked herself in, opening her first textbook. Tiana had gotten halfway through it when someone had politely cleared her throat. Looking up Tiana locked gazes with a pair of brown eyes that belonged to a beautiful girl with a kind of glow about her.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked. "This is the only quiet place to read."

Tiana liked her already.

The two girls spent the boat ride in silent companionship, Tiana never feeling the need to break the oddly comfortable quiet. And when the boat finally docked the two got up and walked onto the island together.

"I'm Tiana, by the way," she introduced as the crowds pushed them forward.

The brunette returned her smile, "I'm Belle."

"So..." Tiana began as they walked, taking in the cozy yet still large town they were led through on the way to the Academy. "It might be a little early to ask but have any new career goals set?"

"Nothing yet," Belle shrugged, "I just want to learn as much as I can, and..." she paused to hold her bag of textbooks to her heart. "I heard WDA had a really impressive library and I want to see it for herself. How about you? Got your future all mapped out?"

Tiana lifted her chin proudly, "Yep. I'm going to open my very own restaurant. Though, after looking through our World History book I wonder if I could take my restaurant on the road..." She had never thought much of travel but the chance to make the _whole_ world happy with her cooking? Her father would be so proud.

"I'll help you figure it out once we get settled in," Belle said as if the office was a given. It only made Tiana warm up to her more.

A few minutes later Tiana was holding the key to her new dorm and that wasn't the best part.

"Room 3049," Belle read, her voice ecstatic. "We're roommates!"

Tiana inwardly relaxed with relief, a roommate was the one thing she had been the most worried about. Scared she'd get a (metaphorical) party animal or someone who slept the day away (with an incredibly loud snore to match) or- Tiana turned as she heard a bubbly laugh.

 _Someone like her_.

the her in question was a young lady who had gotten on the boat the same time as Tiana. She looked like one of the expensive dolls one would see in a shop window, with blond, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and an absolutely gaudy pink outfit. She was talking up a very buff and very handsome man whose raven hair was tried back with a crimson ribbon. And literally every single thing about the man said he knew exactly how buff and handsome he was.

Tiana had already decided she didn't like him when Belle followed her gaze and made a disgusted noise that startled her roommate.

"What's wrong?"

"Gaston," Belle muttered with loathing. She was shooting daggers at this Gaston who still smiled smugly at the doting blonde. "We grew up together."

Tiana couldn't help being a little amused at Belle's disgust, "I'm guessing he wasn't fun to have around?"

"Oh no he was an absolute _delight_ ," Belle's voice was thick with sarcasm. "And he reminded the entire village how _delightful_ he was every single day."

Gaston had walked off while Belle was talking, leaving the blond looking absolutely star struck. Belle's expression quickly morphed into worry. "She shouldn't get involved...Gaston has the tendency to lead women on." She took a step forward, "I"m going to warn her."

Tiana followed with a doubtful twist of her lip. "She looks like the kind of girl who wouldn't listen."

"Hello," Belle greeted the girl.

The blonde turned to them with a surprisingly sincere and sweet smile, "Hi there!"

"My name is Belle," she indicated to her roommate with a slender hand. "This is Tiana."

"I'm Charlotte LaBouff," she greeted, "What can I do for you, sweetie."

Belle swallowed and twisted her hands, it was obvious she didn't expect her warning to receive much if any gratitude. "I saw you were talking Gaston..." she began.

Charlotte immediately started talking over her, "Oh isn't he so _handsome_! And all those _muscles_! Couldn't fit any ciyt boys like that. I didn't think this Academy would be _that_ great, I just wanted to get out of the house. But this place is full of so much man meat I'm starting to think this was the best decision I've ever made. Oh, sorry, what were you saying?"

Belle's lips were pulled into a thin line, "I just...wanted to warn you about Gaston. I grew up with him and he's not..."

Charlotte's pink lips pouted, "He's what?"

"He has a habit in flirting with a lot of girls but he's never serious," Belle finally said.

As Tiana suspected Charlotte scowled as she realized what Belle was saying. "People change, you know. Maybe he actually likes me."

Belle's expression was apologetic, "You'd be the first."

The blonde, clearly offended, turned on her heel, "I can take care of myself thank you very much."

She stomped off, leaving Belle looking helpless. Tiana sighed and placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Don't feel bad, Belle. Some people just...they just have to learn the hard way."

When she still looked guilty Tiana took her hand and pulled her along. "Come on, let's go unpack so we can have a look around." No one would ruin their time here, Tiana would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing for Tiana, I'm hoping to get better at it as the story goes on.


End file.
